


Station Brightmoon

by Buttercup_Ali



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cat anatomy, F/F, fire fighter au, gp catra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_Ali/pseuds/Buttercup_Ali
Summary: Chief Glimmer is at her wit's end with the two captains of the best station in all of Etheria, sure Captain Catra and Captain Adora have always competed to be top firefighter, but can't they just get along for ONE minute to be able to run this station?
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Kyle/Rogelio (She-Ra), Mentions: - Relationship, Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 163





	Station Brightmoon

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up, I am not a firefighter or first responder in any way. The extent of my knowledge is what I've seen on TV shows so just ignore my inaccuracies, this is fanfiction!

Station Brightmoon 

Chief Glimmer already had a pounding headache. It was hard enough being the Batallion Chief of the five best fire stations of Etheria without having to hear the constant squabbling of her two best captains. 

Captain Adora and Captain Catra. The best firefighters in Etheria, competing hard since the academy and never letting up ever since. She knew she shouldn't have listened to her stupid boyfriend Bow about this. Sure they were both top lieutenants tied in every aspect to win the spot as Captain of Station Brightmoon, the best station in all of Etheria; but she was the Chief! It was HER job to pick one of them for the spot! But nooooo she just HAD to go and take Bow's advice, he was just a lieutenant after all.

"They are both equally good just let them both be captains together," he said. "Together Station Brightmoon will succeed!" 

Maaaaan was he wrong about that! 

"This is not gonna work chief!" Adora cried pointing accusingly at Catra. "Catra is impulsive and takes way too many risks with our people! Sea Hawk nearly snapped his knee today!" 

"That's cause Sea Hawk is a nimrod and you keep sending him into the buildings when all he should be doing is working the truck!" Catra scoffed crossing her arms over her chest. "I am not impulsive I just know the capabilities of my firefighters while you think this is the academy or something and you think sending in rookies into burning buildings is a learning opportunity!" 

"How else are they gonna learn?" Adora said sneering at her. "That's why you have to think logically and statistically! Send the experienced firefighters into the more dangerous areas, rookies help near the entrance with a lieutenant nearby at all times!" 

"What's the point of strategy if fires are completely unpredictable!?" 

"Alright that's enough!" Glimmer cried slamming her hands on the desk and standing up. "I've HAD it with you two coming to my office after every shift and bickering! This is not a game! Your stupid rivalry can cost the lives of one of your firefighters! Is that what you want?" 

Adora and Catra remained totally silent and looked at Glimmer who sighed and sat back down pinching the bridge of her nose with stress. 

"Fire Chief Hordak was angry with my decision to choose two captains instead of one for this station," Glimmer said. "And with Batallion Chief Shadow Weaver gunning for my stations so I can take her shitty stations in the Crimson Waste, I can't afford to back down from this. You two WILL find a way to work together if it's the last thing I do!" 

Glimmer stood up and walked around the desk, face serious in thought. "Entrapta mentioned to me a special program that my Aunt Castaspella did at the Paramedic Academy and I've been thinking for a while, and it might work on you." 

Adora looked at her curiously. "Well Entrapta does work really well with Perfuma in the paramedic truck..." 

"Are you kidding?" Catra scoffed. "Perfuma can't stand Entrapta most of the time." 

"I really don't care if you and Adora want to tear each other apart after shift as long as you can work together here!" Glimmer cried. "So here's what you're gonna do. Alternate." 

"Alternate?" Adora said raising a brow. 

"Every shift the two of you will switch as head captain," Glimmer said. "The other one will be there as a junior captain. Your goal is to learn from each other, understand how the other one thinks and works so you can develop a style where both of you can work together in sync." 

Catra raised a brow and crossed her arms over her chest. "Me? Learn from Adora?" 

Adora scoffed. "I doubt Catra has anything to teach me." 

"This isn't a discussion it's an ORDER!" Glimmer snapped. 

Adora flinched then nodded submissively. "Yes chief." 

"So the junior captain of the shift does what exactly? Just shadow the head captain and take notes like some school girl or..." 

"Catra," Glimmer said. "Be coachable for ONCE! The junior captain's goal is to learn from the head captain so they should work the truck so they can observe and listen, BUT if any calls are really extreme they could jump in as one of the lieutenants or even take over command if the head captain is incapacitated." 

Catra scoffed. "Working truck like some rookie. Fine whatever, yes chief." 

"So who starts as head captain on the next shift?" Adora said crossing her arms over her chest. 

Glimmer pulled out a coin and said, "heads or tails?" 

"Heads!"

"Tails!" Catra waved around her own tail under Adora's nose just to make her flustered and smirked when the blonde captain sputtered and smacked her tail away. 

Glimmer flipped the coin. "Heads. Okay Adora you are head captain tomorrow and then Catra you'll start on the next shift after that." 

"And how long do we do this?" Catra said. 

"However long it takes until you two can be a unified front as captains," Glimmer said annoyed. "I don't wanna see you two in my office for this reason again, got it? Now dismissed." 

...

"Twenty bucks says Adora will snap first," Mermista said lying flat on her back on top of the fire engine. 

Bow, who was sitting beside her on the truck, shook his head and laughed. "Come on Lieutenant, you know very well Catra is the hot head." 

"Yeah but Catra's hot headedness is literally catered to annoy Adora," Mermista said. 

"She has a point," Perfuma said from the paramedic truck beside the engine watching with a wary eye as Entrapta was doing an inventory of their supplies. "Catra really knows how to push Adora's buttons." 

"But Adora is patient," Scorpia said lugging a giant firehouse onto the rack. "Take me, I've been here for years and am definitely not lieutenant material, but Adora always has patience for me." 

"Hey hey none of that now," Perfuma said giving her girlfriend a stern look. 

"Perfuma doesn't like it when you get self-deprecating," Entrapta intoned poking her head out of a cabinet of supplies then swooping back in. 

"Same here," Bow said. "You are a great firefighter Scorpia, just like Lonnie and Rogelio." 

Scorpia beamed at Bow. "Really? As good as Lonnie and Rogelio?" 

"And sometimes even better," Bow said grinning. 

"Thanks Lieutenant," Scorpia with tears in her eyes. 

"Our rookies, on the other hand, could use some work," Mermista murmured. 

"Hey Sea Hawk and Kyle are new," Bow said. "Cut them some slack." 

"Yeah you know what happens when they get too much slack?" Mermista said sitting up angrily. "Your boyfriend nearly shatters his knee that's what!" 

"He just has a bruise! He'll be fine!" Entrapa tried. 

"Not the point Entrapta," Perfuma said. "Maybe we should go back to placing bets." 

"Agreed because you all are placing your bets wrong," Lonnie said emerging from the showers in her civilian clothes alongside Rogelio who grunted at them. "Rogelio and I bet that Adora and Catra are gonna hook up." 

"Hook up? As in..." Bow snorted. "That's ridiculous! They hate each other." 

"There are studies that indicate that hate often leads to the best coitus," Entrapta said jumping out of the paramedic truck with a grin. 

"Gaaaah don't say coitus!" 

"How do you even know that?" 

"What the hell Entrapta?" 

Perfuma waved off the influx responses with a nervous chuckle and said, "Entrapta just... knows things." 

"I place my bet with Lonnie and Rogelio," Entrapta said completely unaffected. 

Lonnie chuckled and gave her purple hair a high five as Rogelio gave a low victorious roar. 

"Hah! Well I bet Adora is gonna snap any minute now," Bow said. 

"Nope, Catra is the one who will lose it," Mermista said. 

"I'm with Lieutenant Mermista on this one," Perfuma said. 

"Me too!" Scorpia said raising a claw cheerfully. 

Bow sighed. "Hey rookies! Where do you place your bets?" 

Kyle and Sea Hawk who were in the corner cleaning soot off the uniforms turned to look in surprise. 

"We're allowed to bet?" Kyle whimpered. 

"SCENARIO!" Sea Hawk hollered jumping in front of Kyle dramatically and pointing up to the sky. "Captain Adora, angry and frustrated with Captain Catra's decision to send me in confronts her during a fire when all of a sudden a maiden beckons from a window! Heeeelp Sea Hawk heeeeelp! I run into the flames ready for ADVENTURE! I rescue the fair maiden from the flames, and carry her and her five children and two dogs using the strength of adrenaline. Captain Adora so angry that Captain Catra was actually right to let me run into battle snaps! But it's all in the background cause everyone is surrounding me, chanting out Sea Hawk Sea Hawk Sea Hawk Sea..." 

"UGH why are you LIKE this!?" Mermista moaned dropping herself back onto the truck. 

"So what you're saying is that you bet with me?" Bow said grinning. 

"Indeeedio!" 

"Uggghhh!" 

"I-I actually liked his story s-so uh," Kyle chuckled nervously. "I'll bet with you too Lieutenant Bow." 

"Okay here's the deal," Bow said leaping off the fire engine. "Tomorrow at shift, everyone bring their 20 bucks. I'll keep it all safe and then the winners will get the pot." 

"Why 20?" Lonnie smirked. "Let's do 50." 

"Confident in yourself are ya?" Mermista said sitting up again. "How about 100?" 

"200!"

"LET'S," Bow stepped in between them smiling nervously. "Not get ahead of ourselves. 50 is fine." 

...

"Why do you always gotta fight me Catra?" Adora growled stomping into the captain's quarters that had two beds in rather than the one. 

Catra slammed the door behind them with a snarl and started unbuckling her uniform pants. "I wouldn't fight you if you would just trust me!" 

"I can't trust you when you're being totally reckless!" Adora slid her uniform button up off her shoulders and threw it aside angrily. 

"Why can't you just accept that I am just as qualified as you?" Catra growled marching towards Adora's bed where she was shoving down her pants and underwear and leaning over the side of the bed. 

"Because you aren't!" Adora gasped when Catra pushed her member into her with one hard push. "You go full force ahead and you don't think about who could live or die! And you don't give opportunities for our rookies to learn!" 

Catra grunted and gripped Adora's hips tightly. She started moving her hips rapidly. "You really think I would risk our crew like that? If Chief Glimmer's plan is gonna work, you have to trust me." 

Adora gripped the sheets of the bed and moaned into it anxiously. "And you have to trust me!" 

"Ugh!" Catra moaned moving faster and harder. Her legs were already starting to tremble and her ribbed cock was started to twitch desperately. "A-Adora stop fucking talking now!" 

Adora scoffed. "Never took you for a pump and dump kinda girl Catra." 

Catra growled and snapped her hips hard making Adora cry out and tug at the sheets. "That only ever happens when I'm worked up! So shut it!" She moved as fast and hard as she could closing her eyes in concentration. "You know I never use my special anatomy and it's hard for me to control so if you could just..."

"Ahh!" Adora cried burst into hard trembles. 

"Oh shit did you just--aaahhh!" Catra lurched forward from the force of Adora's heat gripping and contracting around Catra's throbbing member. 

"F-fuck Catra!" Adora whimpered when seconds later Catra shuddered and released into her with a whine. 

Catra pulled out of her and plopped onto her back on Adora's bed with a sigh. 

Adora adjusted her clothes and stood up. "Look, we have to find a way to work together Catra, if we can...do this..."

"Fuck you mean?" Catra said sitting up and adjusting her clothes. "People don't have even know each other to have great sex Adora." 

"Do you want to serve under Chief Shadow Weaver?" Adora scoffed. 

Catra sneered. "That bitch? Fuck no!"

"Than tomorrow when it's my shift," Adora leaned in close to Catra and nuzzled her ear. "You respect me and follow my orders." 

Catra sighed and stood up. "Fine." 

"Also," Adora said smirking. "Your performance was 'fair' at best." 

Catra growled and leaped onto Adora pinning her to the bed, making the blonde giggle wildly. "Well let's remedy that then." 

...

"Engine one, Aid Car one, Ladder one, motor vehicle incident, fire in progress." 

The alarms blared loudly and consistently but it didn't deter the team who were already getting on their gear and running to their vehicles. 

Entrapta double checked that the supply cabinets were closed before climbing into the passenger side next to Perfuma who was already buckling in on the driver's side. 

Bow, as the lieutenant of the Engine truck, had already double checked everything and had his team--Scorpia, Rogelio, and Lonnie--on board when Catra jumped into his truck decked out in her gear. 

Adora jumped into the ladder engine which was under Mermista's command with the two rookies Kyle and Sea Hawk. They zoomed out of the station and headed towards the address. 

"Take the side roads," Adora said into her radio. "The main road is blocked off because of the accident. Per Chief Glimmer's orders Captain Catra and I will be switching off lead command every shift to improve efficiency. Today I am lead captain, but Captain Catra is still your superior. Is that understood?" 

In her own truck, Mermista and the rookies looked surprised and nodded as the response from Bow and Perfuma filtered in. 

"Yes Captain." 

"Yes ma'am." 

They were quickly approaching the scene of the wreckage. Two cars had hit head on in the middle of the packed highway. Debris was scattered all over the street and one of the cars had flames bursting out on one of the sides. 

Adora scoffed when she noticed some cars were driving dangerously on the shoulder trying to pass the wreckage. 

"Those morons," Mermista muttered. 

"Park the truck on the shoulder," Adora said. "The other one isn't big enough. We can't let anyone else pass." 

"Yes Captain," Mermista said crossing the highway and blocking the shoulder. 

"Your team focus on the fire," Adora said opening the truck door. "Don't let that fire get to the tank. Captain Catra will be with you." 

Mermista nodded and started barking orders at the rookies. "Sea Hawk start spreading out three small hose lines! Kyle get to the hydrants and get the water flowing! Stat! Move it!" 

Both rookies scampered out of the car right after Adora who ran up to Bow and his team who were assessing the damage. 

"The red car has three people," Catra reported. "The doors are jammed shut but all three are responsive. The silver car that's on fire has only one person but they are dead on scene. If that car blows though, they're all goners." 

"Thank you Captain," Adora said. "Assist Lieutenant Mermista in getting that fire out." 

Catra nodded shortly and ran to Sea Hawk who was fumbling with one of the hoses. Adora moved to Bow and said, "get the jaws, we have to get these people out of there now. Secure their necks and spines!" 

Perfuma and Entrapta joined them rolling in a gurney loaded up with supplies. Adora turned to them and said, "set up a triage over on the shoulder in case it blows." As Perfuma and Entrapta ran to set up, Adora clicked her radio and said, "Dispatch, requesting two more aid cars to Brightmoon Highway." 

"Copy." 

Bow and Rogelio were using the jaws to break open the door while Lonnie and Scorpia were leaning into the back windows putting neck collars on the passengers in the back seat. 

Satisfied with their performance, Adora glanced back at Mermista's team and was happy to see Catra teaching the rookies how to set up the hoses. She ran to Perfuma and Entrapta and helped them set up the triage. 

"Incoming!" Lonnie cried running towards them carrying a bloody unconscious child along with Scorpia. 

"Watch her spine!" Adora cried. 

"I was gonna wait cap but she's crashin!" Lonnie cried as they laid her down on the tarp in front of Entrapta who immediately started checking her vitals. Scorpia took off right away to go help Bow while Lonnie helped hooked the girl to the machines.

"No pulse!" Entrapta cried checking her neck then immediately beginning compressions as Perfuma set up the machine and turned it on with a hum. 

"Charging!" Perfuma cried. 

Bow and Rogelio rushed in carrying a sobbing bloody woman on a stretcher. 

"My daughter! Please tell me she's okay!" the woman screeched. 

"Clear!" Perfuma called pressing the paddles against the girl's chest. Entrapta and Lonnie pulled their arms away and held them up. The thud sounded and Entrapta continued compressions. "Charging again." 

"Lonnie help here," Adora said as Bow and Rogelio transferred the woman onto the tarp. Lonnie crouched beside Adora and immediately started checking the woman's vitals. 

"My son!" the woman cried trying to reach forward only to be held down by Adora. 

"Please stay still ma'am," Adora said. "My guys are getting your son. We have to help you right now." 

"Clear!" Perfuma called again. 

The woman tried to turn her head desperately. Lonnie held her still. 

"We got sinus rhythm!" Entrapta said. 

"Stabilize her and get her ready for transport," Perfuma said. 

"Vitals are good cap," Lonnie said just as Scorpia and Rogelio brought the stretcher with a teenaged boy and Bow trailing behind. He looked a lot better than his mother and sister. 

"She needs a tourniquet on her leg," Adora said. 

"I got it Captain," Perfuma said gently moving Lonnie over. "Lonnie, check the son please." 

Lonnie nodded and started checking on the boy. Adora stood up and looked back towards the wreckage. Bow, Scorpia, and Rogelio were already pulling out the body from the other car as Mermista, Sea Hawk, and Kyle held the hoses while Catra supervised. 

Adora sighed with satisfaction. All in all a smooth call. Everything was going fine and Adora could hear the sirens of the other aid cars coming. 

"Fall back," Catra called making Adora turned her head. She saw the issue right away. The flames had migrated to the other side of the car and were entering the gas tank. 

Mermista and Kyle immediately pulled away but Sea Hawk kept moving forward. 

"Sea Hawk get back!" Catra called again. 

"Sea Hawk pull back now!" Adora cried, but the overeager rookie kept trekking forward. Catra ran to him and tackled him to the ground just as the explosion rang sending everyone nearby tumbling away. 

Mermista and Kyle who were running away went flying to land on their faces, while Bow and Rogelio who were running away with the body toppled over from the force of it, caught only by Scorpia who managed to hang onto their waists with her pincers. Adora's heart lurched. There was no sign of Catra or Sea Hawk anywhere. 

Adora ran towards the inferno without hesitation. She clicked her radio and called out, "we have two fire-fighters down, all hands assist in search and rescue!" 

Mermista and Kyle ran back with their hoses and continued spraying water onto the flames, opening a pathway for Adora as she ran in. She spotted Sea Hawk right away groaning and getting up weakly from the ground. Bow and Rogelio appeared from the other side of the car and ran to his aid so Adora kept searching for Catra. 

Adora didn't realize she was holding her breath until she heard Catra grumbling, "fucking dumbass rookie..." 

She let out a sigh and moved to her knees by Catra's side and helped her stand. "Are you okay?" 

"That's the last time he holds holds his own small goddamn hose!" Catra growled leaning heavily on Adora's shoulders as she walked them back to triage. "I told them to fall back!" 

"Don't worry," Adora said laughing softly. "He'll be scrubbing the trucks for weeks for that little stunt." 

Scorpia joined them then and supported Catra on her other side saying, "you alright Catra?" 

"Yeah yeah I'm good," Catra said. "Just shaken up." 

They reached triage where Lonnie was checking on Sea Hawk who was cheerfully retelling the event as Mermista cursed at him from her spot near the flames. 

"Help Mermista with the fire Scorpia," Adora said. "Set up the large hose, the small ones aren't cutting it." 

Scorpia gave her a goofy salute with her claw then head off to help as Adora helped Catra sit on the tarp. The other paramedics had arrived and were rolling the mother and son onto their aid cars and Entrapta had already strapped in the daughter and Perfuma was climbing in the driver's side. 

"I'm fine," Catra said to Lonnie. 

"Still gotta check cap," Lonnie said. 

"Bow, Rogelio," Adora said over shoulder. "Help Scorpia with the large hose. Get that fire out now!" 

Bow and Rogelio ran off to help as Adora turned her glare to Sea Hawk. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that was Sea Hawk?" Adora hissed. "When your superior tells you to back away you do it!" 

"But Captain Catra believes in me," Sea Hawk pouting. 

"Of course I do, but I also know when a car is about to explode!" Catra snapped. 

"You are doing laundry duty, cleaning the trucks, and scrubbing the showers for a whole week!" Adora growled. 

"Two weeks!" Catra cried. 

Adora nodded in agreement as Sea Hawk dropped his head and said, "sorry." 

...

"I was so worried when I couldn't find you," Adora sighed sitting down on the bed of the captain's quarters. 

"I was fine Adora," Catra said. "I've been through worse." 

Adora glared at her. 

Catra laughed. "Okay okay sorry for worrying you." 

Adora sighed satisfied with that answer. 

Catra smirked and enticingly unbuckled her uniform pants. "Why don't you show me how worried you were Adora?" 

Adora snorted. "Catra we're still on shift." 

Catra smirked and pulled out her hard member, "it won't take long and you know it." 

Adora laughed. "You should probably practice that." 

Catra shrugged. "I more than make up for it with my tongue." 

Catra flicked her tongue lewdly making Adora blush. Biting her lip, Adora walked across the quarters to Catra's bed where she knelt in front of her. 

Catra's purred softly as Adora gripped her thick, long member gently rubbing the ridges. "These ridges feel real good in me," Adora said stroking her slowly. "At first I thought they would hurt but...I fucking love them." 

"I know," Catra smirked sliding her hand into Adora's hair. "I love when you cum around them. I'm a goner every time." 

Adora chuckled. "You're a goner either way." 

"Hey I'm try--ah!" Catra's statement was interrupted by Adora's lips wrapping around her. Adora wasted no time bobbing her head up and down knowing that they had been on call after call all shift and they would likely be called out any minute. 

So much for getting a bit a shut eye. 

"Shit Adora," Catra moaned as Adora took in her whole length even though it made her gag. Adora moved faster and harder, completely relentless in her motions and it didn't take long for Catra to start shaking. 

Adora hummed against her and kept moving even though Catra was shaking so hard it felt like the entire room was shaking. Catra let out a squeaky whine and then Adora was flooded with her cum. She moaned and swallowed it all even though the stream was thick and copious. 

When Adora released Catra and leaned back with a smirk on her face she realized that the room was still shaking. Wait, what? 

The beds were screeching hard on the floor, things were starting to fall over, and the rumbling became louder and louder. 

"An Etheria Quake!" Catra was on her feet adjusting herself back into her pants. She yanked Adora by the arm and pulled her under the table in the corner. 

"We haven't gotten one of these in a while," Adora cried hanging onto the table legs and Catra curled up beside her underneath the table. 

The moment the quake ended the alarms blared loudly. 

"Engine One, Aid Car one, ladder one, structural collapse Brightmoon orphanage, search and rescue." 

"Oh shit," Catra said scrambling out from underneath the table. "We gotta go!" 

Adora scrambled out after her and they burst out of the Captain's quarters into action. 

...

The orphanage was in complete shambles. Some bystanders had evacuated many of the victims, but now they were sanctioned off and the police were trying to rescue whoever they could without running into the building. 

Adora was barking out commands the moment the trucks stopped. "I want three teams to get set up! Kyle and Sea Hawk you're with Perfuma and Entrapta, find any police officers who have first aid training and set up a triage. Bow take Scorpia and Rogelio and start evacuating the Southside of the orphanage, search for any survivors and bring them out to triage. Catra, you take Mermista and Lonnie and search the Northside. Don't touch any walls or try to climb any stairs. At the first sign of trouble you need to get out of there!" 

The team scattered to work while Adora ran to the other fire engines that were around. With the orphanage being in their territory, the other stations would be under her command until Chief Glimmer arrived. 

"I have two teams on the north and south sides," Adora said to the four captains of her Batallion. "Triage is being set up over there." 

The captains nodded once then turned to their crews and started giving commands. 

"Captain!" Adora turned towards Glimmer who was running towards her in her full gear. "Status?" 

"Bow and Catra are leading search and rescue teams, the rookies are with Perfuma and Entrapta at triage," Adora reported. "The other captains are jumping in." 

"There were 57 children in the orphanage and 20 staff members," Glimmer said. "From the initial rescue from bystanders and police we have 12 children accounted for and 7 staff members." 

"That little?" Adora said with wide eyes. 

"Unfortunately," Glimmer said. "I'm afraid much of this will be a recovery if most of them weren't able to get out. I need you to keep track of how many people the teams are getting out of the building. Gear up just in case you need to jump in." 

"Yes chief," Adora said. 

"And Adora," Glimmer said smiling. "Excellent work today." 

"Thank you Chief," Adora smiled then turned on her heel and ran to put the rest of her gear on. 

She ran to triage first where Catra was dropping off a small child. There were three adults and seven children and they didn't look good. Adora grimaced realizing that Glimmer was right, this would probably be mostly a recovery. 

Adora ran to the building and stayed at the entrance keeping track of the rescuers going in and out. 

Hours and hours of chaos passed by so quickly Adora didn't even notice. The injured were flooding the aid cars barely alive and the recoveries were so gruesome it was taking a toll on everyone. Adora could see the morale of her crew crumbling down further and further with every dead child they hauled out of the wreckage. She could see the tears in Scorpia's eyes, the way Lonnie and Rogelio's shoulders were drooped, the frown that occupied Mermista's face. 

Their shift was long over so Adora knew that tomorrow's shift would be rough to say the least. She glanced over at Catra who was holding a small girl in her arms with tears in her eyes and Adora frowned. It was rare to see Catra even show emotion at all and she was the one who had to deal with the aftermath of all of this tomorrow because it was her shift to lead. 

Adora's insides buzzed. Gosh she's loved her for such a long time Adora didn't even remember a time when she didn't love her. But the spirit of competition always kept them separate, kept them from having a real relationship. 

How much longer could Adora go on like this? These poor children had barely begun to live and they had their lives taken away by a random quake. Their job was extremely dangerous. Any of them could die at any minute. In fact Catra nearly did this very morning! 

No. Adora needed to live in the moment. She didn't want to hide anymore. 

"Everyone pull back," Glimmer called into a megaphone. "We've been at this all night. B shift will continue the search. Return to your stations and go get some rest." 

Adora sighed in relief. Chief Glimmer was always considerate and observant. If they had been under Chief Shadow Weaver's command they would work all day non-stop. Her friend from Station Crimson, Captain Huntara, said that Weaver was an absolute slave driver. 

The crew loaded up in their trucks and head back to the station. That's when Adora heard the sobbing. She couldn't blame them, she was having a hard time holding it in and she wasn't even the one physically digging out the bodies of dead children. 

...

"You did good today." 

Adora looked at Catra as she finished putting on her civilian clothes. Catra was already changed and sitting on the bed looking exhausted. 

"Really?" Adora said with a weary smile. 

"Not as good as me of course," Catra said smirking. "But still good. Maybe Chief Glimmer's plan will work after all." 

"And if it does," Adora bit her lip in hesitation. "Maybe we can be able to...you know, be together like...for real." 

Catra's face contorted into surprise. "A-Adora, are you...asking me to be your girlfriend?" 

Adora blushed and looked away. "I, well, I love you." 

Catra stood up and walked up to the blonde. "You...do?" 

"Of course I do." 

"I thought..." Catra bit her lip. "I thought you just wanted Magicat sex, and I was cool with that cause at least I got to have you." 

Adora lurched forward and kissed Catra passionately making her stumble into the wall."What, I can't want to have sex with a Magicat and love you too?" 

Catra laughed softly and took her hand. "Come home with me tonight." 

"Really?" Adora perked up. "We never go to each other's houses." 

Catra smiled and caressed her cheek. "Why don't we start now." 

...

Bow and Mermista glanced at each other when Adora and Catra walked in together talking and laughing in the late afternoon before starting their night shift. They were both freshly showered and looked very animated as they walked to the Captain's quarters. 

"Did you SEE that!?" Lonnie cried poking her head out of the engine. 

"Urrrrrrr!" Rogelio grunted from the hose area. 

"It doesn't mean anything!" Bow cried. "They're just talking!" 

"I'm with Bow," Mermista said. "This does NOT mean you win the bet." 

"I don't know," Perfuma said looking insecure. "They had the same fragrance." 

"The evidence suggests that we won this wager," Entrapta commented. 

"Pay up!" Lonnie said. 

"Nuh uh," Bow said. "Not until we find more concrete proof that they actually hooked up." 

...

"Catra," Adora laughed spreading her hands across the door that she was pressed against. "Shift is about to start." 

"What you think I can't finish you off in under a minute?" Catra murmured lifted Adora's naked thigh onto her shoulder. 

"I was trying to change into my uniform," Adora sighed caressing Catra's head. "Besides, didn't you have enough last night? We didn't stop fucking all night." 

"I can never get enough," Catra said leaning in and licking up Adora's slit. 

"Ohhh shit!" Adora cried sliding her hand into Catra's hair. 

Catra wasted no time. Her sand paper tongue always drove Adora insane and she knew exactly where to lick to make Adora lose her mind very quickly. With a few fast flicks on the hardened nub, she had Adora trembling and squirming against the door. 

Catra continued on relentlessly, licking again and again then when Adora was thoroughly worked up she wrapped her lips around the nub and sucked in hard. That was all it took to make the blonde captain lurch forward with a silent scream and erupt into orgasm. 

Catra licked her through the orgasm then helped her slide down the door onto the floor. With a smirk she stood up and said, "come on Adora, shift starts soon." 

...

The trucks were parked on the sidewalk near the park and the crew followed behind Catra as she led them into the park where there was a festival of some sort going on. After two months of alternating and good and bad calls, Catra decided this was necessary. Especially because last night they had a really tough call that was as bad as the orphanage call. 

The crew had been trying to get evidence of their captains hooking up the entire time and even other stations had joined in on the bets. They even got a wager from Captain Huntara in the Crimson Waste. 

"It's a pet fair," Catra said. "After that tough call last night I figured we could use a bit of R and R since we haven't gotten any calls yet and maybe adopt a emotional support fire dog." 

Bow squealed and grabbed Catra's arm. "We get to get a fire dog?" 

"Personally I hate the mutts," Catra said with a wry smile. "But I think we need it." 

"I've been wanting a mascot for our station since Glimmer was captain!" Bow cried grabbing Mermista and Perfuma's arms and running to the adoption booth with Scorpia trailing behind grabbing onto Perfuma's other arm.

Entrapta took the rookies with her hair and led them towards the play area while Lonnie and Rogelio strolled around the festival with Catra and Adora. 

"This is really nice cap," Lonnie said. "We really need this after last night." 

"Hard calls are part of the job sometimes," Catra said with a small smile. "I figured we could unwind." 

"You look like you unwinded," Lonnie muttered to Rogelio who grunted in agreement. 

"What was that?" Adora said. 

"Nothing!" Lonnie said grinning. "You two look really refreshed todays caps, did you go to a spa or something?" 

Rogelio rumbled with a deep growly laughter. 

Adora and Catra looked at each other as if deciding something then looked back to Lonnie with a smile. Catra draped an arm over Adora's shoulders and said, "we probably look really refreshed because of all the sex we had last night." 

"I KNEW IT! FINALLY!" 

"RAAAAWR!" 

...

Glimmer sighed deeply as Adora and Catra walked into her office. "Please don't tell me you're here to fight again," she sighed. "You've been doing so good for two months and I have so much paperwork to do and..." 

"We aren't here to fight Chief," Adora said chuckling. "We are here to report a relationship to HR." 

Glimmer perked up. "Oh did Rogelio and Kyle finally get together?" 

Catra bristled. "What? I didn't even know that was a thing!" 

"Yeah it's pretty obvious babe, but no chief, it isn't them," Adora said. 

Glimmer raised a brow. "Babe?" 

Adora smiled bashfully and grabbed Catra's hand. "Chief, Captain Catra and I have been seeing each other for a while and we want to go public as a couple."

Silence took over the office and the captains looked at their chief nervously awaiting a response. Suddenly Glimmer threw her head back and burst out laughing. Catra and Adora looked at each other in confusion then back to Glimmer who calmed herself down and said, "The crew owes me money then." 

"What?" Catra said. 

"We all made a bet about how this whole two captains thing would work out," Glimmer said. "I placed my bet that you two would hook up. Guess I won." 

Catra scoffed as Adora burst into laughter. "In that case," Adora said grinning. "We all won." 

**Author's Note:**

> That was fun. Okay now to work on my longer Catradora fic. Hey if you liked this then stay tuned for more :) thank you for reading!


End file.
